1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film magazine holding device for a camera for holding a film magazine at a certain determined position in the loading chamber of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a still picture camera which utilizes 35 mm film, the film magazine in which film with a certain determined length is wound is loaded in the film magazine loading chamber when it is to be used. The film in the film magazine is drawn out through an opening in the magazine to an appropriate length to enable it to be wound on the spool of the camera. Thus, the film magazine loaded in the loading chamber in the camera is urged due to a spring effect of the film along a direction in which the opening in the magazine is away from an aperture in the camera. Consequently, when the back cover is closed with the film magazine having been somewhat rotated out of a determined position, the opening in the film magazine held by means of the film magazine holding member provided at the side of the back cover is somewhat rotated in such a manner that greater strength is needed to draw the film out of the magazine. As a result, the surface of the film may be damaged and it becomes inconvenient to operate the camera.
FIG. 1 shows the somewhat rotated state of the film magazine. In the drawing the back cover 3 is closed and the opening 2a of a film magazine 2 in a magazine loading chamber 1 is rotated into a position shown in a rigid line due to the spring effect of the film. In this state the film magazine 2 is held by means of a film magazine holding member 3a provided on the back cover 3, whereby the film opening 2a has been somewhat displaced. The dotted line in the drawing shows the correct position of the film opening. Consequently, the film 4 can not be wound smoothly on a spool 8 in the spool chamber 7 over a sprocket 6 through an aperture 5.
In view of the above-mentioned shortcomings, it is a object of the present invention to prevent the rotation of the film magazine by providing film magazine holding means in the film magazine chamber.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention .